For Da Morgue
by Royal Swordsman
Summary: [for the ff challenge] Alex is living is his lead box in the core of the world and he gets some special visitors who come from above...


For Da Morgue

By _Yours Truly_, Royal Swordsman

_Note: I heard about this challenge, so I decided to join up. Regardless of the fact that I probably wasn't invited. Perhaps I may put out my own challenge to those authors that face off in these things. But not here! Else someone will report me for an announcement; this is only a note, which is allowed in the beginning and end of chapters. They can not be the chapter, remember that._

-This story takes place after the second game, with Alex trapped in the middle of the earth... or something like that. (never played the second game) (found it to be a longer, more boring version of the first game, which had bad play-back ability--- perhaps the worst I ever seen) (saved in Lalivero, couldn't leave... boring!)

It was dark and dreary in his lead box-like home, and Alex slept uneasy. He wished for the sunlight, the waters of which he was accustomed to, being one of the Water Clan. But this alchemy he possessed, was too strong for him? Than how could anyone wield it, if it was too strong for an amazing adept as himself? There has only been two characters in all the stories of the land that ever captured alchemy--- Jacob Lancast and Alex of the Water Clan. The latter is known, the first one captured during the first times of the land, in the beginning, shortly after its creation. He captured it and held it for twelve years, before handing it off.

Alex got up from his small bed, and walked along the walls of his structure. So alone, so lonely, how did he deserve this? What did he do to come here? He captured alchemy, because he made it there first. Anyone could have had it, but he got there first. If Isaac and his friends wanted it, they could have just flown over there and gotten it too.

'Punk Isaac, always foiling my plans...what was that? There, a noise, a sound... but how? There isn't anything around for miles but rock and lava liquid below. I must find out what it was...'

Alex walked over to the door. He opened it and stared with open eyes at the sight--- Isaac, Garet, Ivan and Piers waited outside. Alex stepped back and they walked inside, light flowing into his twilight dwelling. Isaac was in the lead and he handed Alex a small slip of paper.

'What is...?'

He unrolled the paper to see a large eye stamped into the top of the paper, the eye of the Wise One? He scanned the paper and than said,

'I don't understand... how?'

'The Wise One knows no bounds... he asked that you come with us. He wishes to meet you again. He asked that you go quietly...'

Alex stepped back, now against the wall of his small dwelling.

'You won't take me alive!'

From his pockets, he pulled two long silver objects, and pointed them, sideways, one over the other. Isaac and his companions stared back at him, what were these, they questioned.

'Double semi-automatic pistols, my friends, with these, none of you will live to take me... none of you!'

'We have been given wishes to grant items to help in this struggle,' Isaac said, pulling from his pocket, a small, long pistols, a Colt 45. He pressed down on the cock, and the cylinder with the bullets moved over, placing the loaded bullet in line with the barrel.

Garet pulled something over his shoulder, an AK-47 with shoulder strap. He had one of the banana clips loaded into the bottom of the gun, and aimed at Alex. Piers held dual Uzi's, medium sized black guns, with the handle being the clip. Ivan held a rocket launcher over his shoulder, and with the help of a stand, he aimed at Alex too.

Alex noticed the rocket launcher, and looked to the walls of his dwelling. Wouldn't a rocket bounce off lead? I mean radiation can not get out of a lead box, why would anything else make it? Alex's fingers tightened on the triggers and he sent two shots from both pistols. The first two shots hit Ivan in the chest, immediately he fell from holding the rocket launcher, the other two shots; one hit Ivan in the neck, the other hit the trigger on the rocket launcher.

The rocket accelerated out of the tube, hit the ceiling and bouncing down at a right angle, slammed into Alex's small chair. The rocket exploded on the chair, a blast that ripped through the room. Piers was thrown against the wall, and due to the lead's toughness, the impact time could not be lengthened. He slumped down to the floor, and some blood dripped from his side. From the force of the blast, he might have shot himself by mistake.

Garet tightened his finger on the trigger as soon as the blast occurred, but due to his anxiety and surprise from the blast, the bullets imbedded themselves in Isaac--- not Alex. Isaac had been thrown by the blast of the rocket and hit the wall, only to be riddled by bullets. These bullets were also longer and perhaps deadlier than the short ones that Piers, Isaac and Alex used. Blood formed a puddle underneath the once famous warrior.

Garet stood amazed and frightened that his bullets killed his best friend. But suddenly, he felt as if something had hit him in the back of the head, and he fell to the floor. Alex had hit him with the pistol handle, and knocked him out.

'Snooze, you loose, Garet,' Alex said, he slid one of his pistols underneath Garet's fallen body and fired.

Alex stood alone and marveled his room; he brought his pistol into view of his face and blew the smoke from the barrel. He placed both pistols in his pockets and walked outside of his twilight dwelling. He than turned and ran back inside, and picked up a small book that was on his bed. The only literature he was given during the time of his prison sentence. It was left with him as something to gnaw at him during his stay, to make him wish he could go somewhere, do something that would make him free again. It was a list of all the worst criminals in all the land, the ones that were on the wanted list, the ones who were never caught. It contained the bios and descriptions of all the turncoats, back-stabbers, renegades, rouges, thieves, assassins, and bounty hunters that ever crossed the line of the law. It also a held a small section, which he found rather dear, containing the class of "warlords".

He walked out of the dwelling and saw the portal, which would take him to the other world. He walked into the portal and did not look back.


End file.
